100 confessions of love
by Musemims
Summary: A blue-haired band vocalist, a college student with amazing scarlet hair. An aspiring artist and an aspiring author. Stories overlap with others without knowing, in the city of new york.
1. Blue Hair and A Red Tattoo

Erza was in need of something stable. She was a college student drowning in debt, with inadequate grades, at a college not too bad, but not too great. She stared at the wooden ceiling of her dorm room as she layed on her bed, contemplating whether or not to go get some coffee from the cafe right across from the dormitory. The redhead yawned, slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position. She brushed through her hair with her fingers, made herself look acceptable for an outing to the cafe, and walked out of the door.

The winter air was fresh and cold, the snow crunched under her feet, and the sound of cars beeping was recurrent, but in a way that made Erza feel at home. She had recently moved here from her hometown, a small island too minuscule to be marked on a map. Compared to that, New York was always bustling with noise, full of new places to explore, and she loved being there, but she would be lying if she said she never missed her small house looking out on the sea. Oh well, she thought, I came here to study, not for vacation.

Jellal wasn't the goody-two-shoes type. He had dropped out of college to pursue his career, lost his parents at a young age, and he was the lead singer in a band. People usually got scared of his blue hair and his tattoo that covered his face.

He sat in his car, next to his sister. He tousled his blue hair as he stared straight ahead, at the distant view of New York City. Ultear had insisted on driving, since she, apparently, was the one who knew New York City best. He begged to differ, since he was the one who had visited the city 13 times. He let his sister drive for a while, and watched the city come closer and closer. He turned the radio on, listening to his favourite group sing his favourite song. The blue-haired gentleman smiled contently as they finally entered the big apple.

Tall buildings surrounded them, hipster cafes, fast food shops, anything really. He was overwhelmed by the amount of yellow taxis and was overjoyed at the abundance of music related shops. He itched to play his guitar, and the thought of it being less than 2 metres away made it even harder for him not to reach out for it and play a small air. He had come to New York City to pursue his career with his band, CS.

They continued driving through the city, admiring the museums, doing things tourists do, when Jellal suddenly realized how fatigued his sister looked. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, and her grip on the handle had become much looser than when they had started their trip.

"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile," he said softly. Ultear nodded as she looked around for a place to park. He sat back, getting ready to unlock his seatbelt, as the car swiveled to the side, about to crash into a parked automobile.

" Fu-" Jellal gasped, grabbing the wheel and making the car swivel, barely missing the parked vehicle. He had made a ton of snow fly towards the sidewalk, but he'd rather a ton of snow than a car crash. He sighed in relief, and slowly opened the door.

xoxo

Erza was just walking down the street, to go to the cafe.

All she was thinking about was the wonderful cappuccino they served there.

Until she was battered by a pile of snow that had seemingly come from nowhere.

She had heard a car swivel and screech right next to her, making her look in the street's general direction. She regretted looking now, since she now had a face full of cold snow and a now very cold and wet jacket. Everyone seemed to be intrigued in the situation she was in, and the attention made her want to cry. The cold didn't help either. Her coat was drenched, and she could feel the snow slowly sliding down her back.

She saw a young man exit the car that had caused the wave of snow. He had bright blue hair and a flashing red tattoo across his face, a tall figure and slender legs. He looked around nervously and gasped as his eyes landed on the poor redhead on the ground. He rushed towards her worriedly, and when he was in reaching distance, held out his hand for her to grab onto.

She smiled awkwardly as she pulled herself up with the help of the gentleman's strong hand.

" Thank you," she said as she dusted off the snow on her jacket.

xoxo

The only thing Jellal could think of was the girl's beautiful red hair. It was long and luscious, shining in the sun. The red of it was striking. It wasn't the kind of red you would normally call hair. It was more like… scarlet.

As he helped the maiden up, he couldn't help but notice her smile. She thanked him and he smiled back.

People say love at first sight doesn't exist. It might not, but it is indeed possible to be attracted to someone the moment you see them. It's not necessarily love, it's more of an intrigue towards the other. Whatever it was, it is something that described this situation perfectly.

The scarlet-haired girl blushed as the blue-haired teenager rubbed the back of his neck.

xoxo

Jellal cleared his throat as the two teenagers stood next facing each other on the side of the road.

" Yo Jellal, we don't have forever to get to our hotel you know, stop flirting with that girl and come back here!" Ultear's voice called from the car, and hurriedly, Jellal took out tickets out of his pocket and handed them to the redhead.

" We're playing at the bar close to central park, you can come if you want. If you do, make sure to come backstage to come see me, I'll give you free autographs," he winked, and with that, he rushed back to his car, this time in the driver's seat.

xoxo

Erza had to find some new clothes.

What should I wear to the concert, she thought.

And so, they would see each other again, in 7 days.

1 week isn't that bad, Erza had to go shopping anyway.

She smiled to herself as she walked back to her dorm, not even caring about her coffee or the snow in her boots.

All that came to mind at that moment was the blue hair and the red tattoo.


	2. Monday at 10:45 am

Erza walked contently down the streets of Time's Square, occasionally stopping by shopping windows to check out the clothes, entering book stores and visited little boutiques to see if she could find anything to bring to the concert taking place in 3 days. She walked some more, looked around, and entered a cafe to get some warm drinks.

" Hello, what can I get you?" the pink-haired boy asked, as Erza walked up to the counter. She ordered and walked over to the serving table as she waited for her capuccino to be ready.

 **xoxo**

Natsu was waiting for her to come in. The girl with the blonde hair and the ravishing smile. She visits the cafe every Monday at 10:45 am to get a latte, to go, with extra milk. Probably to take with her to her literature class. How did he know she was a literature major? He had assumed so because of the stacks of books she carried with her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, letting in the girl he had been waiting for. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but they had exchanged smiles and they talked casually at the counter for the 1 minute 14 seconds that took to prepare the drink.

" I like your hair today Miss," Natsu teased, as the young maiden had seemingly tied up her hair without brushing it. She pouted but was soon giggling, and they started to talk about the weird things they always talked about.

" Did you hear about the car crash a few streets away?"

" No, they didn't crash, they _almost_ did."

" Same difference"

" Not at all. Are you ever going to ask me what my order is Mister?"

" Hm, let me guess, a latte, to go, with extra milk?"

 **xoxo**

Lucy loved going to the cafe. She couldn't go everyday, but she made sure she went every Monday, at 10:45 am, to order a latte, to go, with extra milk. She loved the coffee they used there, and she enjoyed the small talk she had with the pink-haired worker. She always went at the time when she knew he would be there. She opened the door, entered the warm room, let the sound of music softly fill her ears as she walked up to the counter.

 **xoxo**

She watched him make her drink as she stood next to the red haired girl who was seemingly waiting for her drink to come. She considered talking to her since she looked to be about the same age as her, but she abandoned the thought as the redhead took her drink and left the cafe.

She refocused on the pink-haired clerk making her drink.

 **xoxo**

Jellal was hastily waiting for Thursday. He couldn't let anyone else know that of course, but he was very excited to meet the scarlet-haired girl at his set. The other band members lazily ate chips, and some were strumming their guitar.

" Alright guys, let's practice," a voice called.

Guitars were plugged in.

The bass played a few notes.

The sounds resonated throughout the studio.

 **xoxo**

" Well then, have a nice day!"

" You too," she answered, with her drink in hand.

 **xoxoxo**

Erza was still strolling down the streets of Time's Square when her eyes landed on a keychain decorated with a blue flame interlaced with a red one. It reminded her weirdly of the blue-haired guy with the red tattoo, so she entered the store and bought it.

 **xoxo**

Day of the show.

Erza was dressed in some jeans and a black v-neck, her gift in hand. She put a sweater and a jacket on for good measure, and she stepped out the door.

 **xoxo**

The lights flickered, slowly lighting up the stage. The drum set, the mic stand, the amp. A steady beat starting on the drums. The bass.

All the sounds merged together, finally topped off with a vocal line.

The crowd cheered, jumped, waved at the band.

The scarlet-haired girl stared at the blue-haired vocalist.

The red tattoo.

The band played a few more songs, finished their 30 minute setlist and walked off stage.

 **xoxo**

When Erza walked to the backstage room, she saw all the band members she had seen on stage drinking water, lying down and relaxing. Jellal was still playing his guitar and singing softly.

" Um- Excuse me-"

Jellal looked up alertly and smiled as he saw the scarlet hair. He had searched for her when he was onstage, but wasn't able to find her because of the bright lights. He slowly walked over.

" Hey, thanks for coming," he smiled. " Did you enjoy the setlist?"

" Yes, I loved it," she laughed, and held out the keychain she had bought. "It reminded me of you," she said as she handed him the item, and watched as his face turned bright and his lips curl as he beamed.

He attached the keychain to his guitar case, and looked at it proudly. Turning back towards Erza, he thanked her.

" Thank you, I love it. I'm glad you enjoyed the show, I thought of the setlist for you," he joked.

As if uncomfortable with the silence that followed, he continued,

"My name's Jellal, I'm the vocalist of this band, CS. What's your name?"

" Um- Erza," she replied shyly.

" Erza?" he asked.

She nodded.

" Well then Erza," he paused.

" You have beautiful scarlet hair."


	3. Questions

Juvia was happy. Overjoyed. She hummed a tune to herself she didn't know the title of, and danced a choreography she had never danced before. _She_ was going on a date with Gray Fullbuster. She sighed happily at the thought and pranced around some more, waving her arms around gracefully (or so she hoped) and skipped to her dresser, where she checked her hair for the billionth time today, and touched up her lip gloss. She was careful not to put too much, since she had had some bad experiences with too much makeup before. The wind and her hair did not cooperate with her lip gloss, let's just say.

She gleefully opened the door and stepped outside, careful not to forget her purse and other belongings. It was fall, so she wore a cute trench coat and some combat boots. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she breathed in a breath of fresh cool air and started to walk to her destination.

It seemed surreal, how Gray had noticed her. She knew the girls at her university fancied him, and there was never a moment where no one was paying attention to his beautiful figure and smile. He captivated the attention of all who crossed by, and although he had some weird habits, it didn't stop all the girls to fawn over him. Typical popular boy, you'd think.

 _The typical popular boy._

 **xoxo**

Gray had finally mustered up the courage to ask _her_ out on a date. _Her._ The girl with the flowing blue hair, the one who never bombarded him with obvious flirtation, the one who always held the door for the person behind her. The bluenette who got good grades. The one who smiled a lot. You could tell she cared for her friends by the way she treated them, the way she remembered their birthdays. _She_ was the one he had stolen glances of during the few classes he had with her, the one he tried to sit next to.

He wore a white t-shirt and some jeans, pulled on a light coat, and headed out the door.

 _Her._

 **xoxo**

At the cafe on the corner of the street, Natsu watched the people go in and out, exchange sweet hellos, and part with hugs. He never really enjoyed his work unless it was Monday. He sighed.

" Oh my gosh Natsu! Look look!" He heard screeching in his ear, so he turned towards the source of the sound and surely, another university student, white-haired, stood in front of him.

" What is it, Mira?" he asked, a little scared.

" Do you see the couple that just walked in? They are _totally_ my new project… Look at how nervous they look around each other! Oh, it's just so cute!" Natsu shook his head and chuckled in response. Seeing his reaction, she smiled and rushed to the counter to get their order.

The girl with a trench coat and the boy wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans walked up to the counter. The girl's eyes wandered around, seemingly nervous. The guy wouldn't take his hands out of his pockets, but he remained calm, or so he seemed, by the counter and smiled as Mira approached them.

" What are you ordering?" the boy asked the girl. Getting her answer, he ordered for both of them and thanked the server. Mira smirked as they both pulled out their wallets at the same time. She observed them out of the corner of her eye as she yelled the order to the ones responsible for making the drinks.

" Um- I'll pay for my drink," the girl offered. She wasn't saying it just for show, she genuinely was going to pay for her own. The boy stopped her however, and said,

" Nah, it's ok, it's my treat."

He smirked a little and turned back to the matchmaker, paying for both of them.

 **xoxo**

 _Oh god. Was that cheesy? Maybe he should've just said nothing and paid for both of them without a word? Guys like that are awesome right? Well, that's what his sister had said…_

Gray thought to himself as he paid for their drinks. Sure, it was starbucks, not a fancy dinner, but it still mattered. _He_ was on a date with _Her._ How could he not be nervous?

Everything is going fine, he told himself.

Everything is fine.

 **xoxo**

Juvia was lost for words. She didn't know what to say to the beautiful person standing next to her. She shyly looked up at his face a few times, careful not to get caught. His eyelashes were long, accentuating his dark blue eyes. They were almost black, in a way. You could see the slight lines of muscle on his arms.

They both picked up their warm drinks by the counter and went to go sit at an empty table.

Unable to handle the silence, she blurted,

" Why don't we play a game?"

" Sure," he replied, a little surprised.

" Ok well, we just ask each other questions taking turns. I mean, I don't know much about you, and you probably don't know much about me," she replied.

" Alright then. Can I start?" she nodded.

" What's your full name?"

" Juvia Lockser. What's yours?"

" Gray Fullbuster,"

These questions continued, and as the time went by, you could hear more laughter, a little bit more sarcasm, a little bit more teasing. They were both nervous as heck, but you could tell they were happy to be there. The questions varied from ones that asked basic information like birthdays, favourite colors, as others touched weirder subjects like what would you do if you didn't have internet for 3 weeks.

Finally, as the sun started to set, they decided to leave the cafe and walked towards the station nearby. The air was a little more chilly now, the wind hit harder on their cheeks. They seemed to reach the station a little too soon, and they wished they lived in the same directions. The date was short and sweet, your typical first date.

" Um- one last question,"

" One last question,"

they laughed awkwardly, realizing they had spoken the same words at the same time.

" Sorry, you go first," Juvia apologized, but Gray shook his head.

" Let's just try saying what we want to say at the same time," he said.

" Alright," Juvia laughed.

" Would you want to go on a date with me again?"

Their voices layered on top of each other, perfectly in sync, perfectly in time with the other.

They smiled as they answered to the other's question.

" Yes, I'd love that."


End file.
